


Unexpected Outcomes

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers for Brawl in the Arches, Spoilers for Clash at Daxio, Spoilers for Path of Brass, Spoilers for Siege on Emon, post chroma conclave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: Percy and Vex visit Victors shop a month or two after the fight with the Chroma Conclave to see how the gunpowder merchant has recovered.





	

Percy had always meant to visit Victor after the fall of Thordak. He remembered asking Cassandra if a dowry of money could be sent to the struggling gunpowder merchant before being mercilessly having his ear chewed out by said sister stating in less kind words to do it himself.

So Vox Machina had travelled back to Vasselheim the early hours of the morning and while most of the group stayed back in the Slayers Take, Vex had happily tagged along with him to visit the merchant.

It was strange to think only a month ago or so he had been dead from the very gunpowder provided by the merchant. It only became stranger that he also had the woman Victor apparently fancied clinging to his arm as they walked in the direction of the shop.

Vex had been trying to egg him into taking a bet on how destroyed the hut would be, nudging his elbow with a cheeky smile.

“Ten gold he’s lost both arms and you will have to make him a new one.”

“Vex, I’m not gambling against you. I don’t ever win against you.”

Vex chuckled, squeezing his hand before leaning on his shoulder. “You won me didn’t you?”

Percy paused in his step to regard her for a moment. The relief of killing Thordak was evident on her face and it looked like the weight on her shoulders had lifted.  He pressed a kiss to her temple as they continued to walk, squeezing her hand.

“Technically you won me. Luck must’ve been on your side not mine.” Vex snorted at this, pulling her head away to look at him for a moment.

“You are the luckiest man I know Percival.  So are you going to take my bet or are you not feeling lucky?”

Percy sighed, reaching with his free hand into his satchel checking to see what coins he still had with him. Vex had already claimed most of winnings but he still clasped a small bag of coins he had saved for himself.  He gripped it tightly even as Vex leant heavily on his shoulder, feeling her chin digging into his skin as she waited for his answer.

He turned his head leaning against her head briefly before whispering into her ear. “You’re on darling.” Vex chuckled lifting her head to kiss his cheek briefly before they playfully bumped into each other. He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks leaving Vex to nearly topple into him as she chatted.

“Percival?” The human said nothing but gesture his head in the direction they were headed. Where once a ram shackled hastily repaired shop had once lain now stood a larger than before two storey grey bricked house with it’s own chimney in it’s place.

“Now that is must unexpected. Well lets see what he has to say for himself.” Percy pursed his lips before striding forward with Vex in tow whom looked just as perplexed as he.

Percy was sure this was the correct place but seeing the newly made building put him at unease. Had the old man done himself in after experimenting? He couldn’t be sure what could’ve happened and as he thought to ask the neighbours the large metal doors swung open to reveal a large rotund man carrying a brown sack hurrying out the door while a familiar older man waved him off with a familiar clawed hand.

The man slouched more as time seemed to be catching up to him but he still wore the large magnified glasses resting on his eyes, making him seem even more alien to see. Rather than his usual long slacks he now wore a clean white coat over his clothing, which seemed more pristine than Percy expected but this was quickly dirtied when Victor dusted his hands on the coat before realising this and muttering to himself as he walked back into the shop, the doors slamming behind him.

Percy shared a worried look with Vex before tentatively knocking on the door. He waited before knocking on the door again.

“OW! Just a minute!” A loud crashing sound startled the two who waited at the door, sharing a worried look. “Argh! Dangit! BOY DO BE CAREFUL!” Victor’s loud shouting voice could be heard as he approached the door, swinging it open.

“Can I help you?” He sounded rather irritated as he took in the sight of the two of them.

“Victor. It’s a pleasure to see you again!” Victor’s bug eyes narrowed as he adjusted the lenses on his glasses as he took in the pair.

“I am not interested now go on be off with you!” Victor waved them off but Percy was quicker to prop the door open with his foot when Victor had tried to slam it leaving Percy to suppress a whimper.

“Victor, please. It’s Percival.” Victor peered out from the door again before withdrawing again and Percy pinched the bridge of his nose until he gently pulled Vex forward.

“I do believe you know my partner Vex-” Percy began but was cut off with an undignified cry of surprise when he was thrown backwards by the doors swinging open as Victor rushed forward to see Vex, clasping the hand that wasn’t linked with Percy’s seemingly taking no heed of the two holding hands.

“Pretty lady from before! Come come in.” Vex shot Percy a glare while Percy returned it with a silent apology as Victor dragged Vex into his shop and Percy force to follow suit as she held a tight grip on his hand, closing the door behind him as he took in the shop.

A far cry from the once soot ridden house now seemed almost too pristine for Percy’s liking.  It looked even cleaner than his workshop and that was saying something. The group had often jibed him that while he kept his room and himself tidy his workshop was a whole different story.

He could see with the faint glow from the fireplace that was kept securely by the metal grill that business had been booming for Victor. He watched as a young man, possibly in his late teens early twenties was picking up the remainder of the broken shards of glass that had been the source of Victor’s original outcry.

Vex was forced to let go of Percy’s hand as she was being pulled over to be seated on a chair across from Victor as he excitedly began to pour a cup of coffee for her. Percy continued to look around before he heard Vex’s curt clearing of her throat bringing his attention back to her as she now nursed the cup of coffee, trying to hold a straight face and pretend to drink the cup’s contents. 

It seemed Victor had been just blatantly staring at Vex without any real conversation being said between them. Percy rounded around to stand behind her and he found every time Victor went to drink, the man dribbled the contents down the front of his coat as he took each sip, the cup in his metal hand shaking violently.

It took every once of Percy’s restraint to hold back a choked laugh, smothering it with a cough instead before gently taking the cup from Vex’s hand.

“Perc-“ Vex mock protested to the cup being forcibly removed from her hands but the look she shared when she glanced back was grateful that he had taken the drink from her possession.

“Business has been booming I see, Victor. Had a lot of customers?” Percy sipped the contents and was instantly reminded of how awful the coffee still was. Luckily Victor had been too busy looking at Vex to notice Percy’s contorted expression.

Victor eventually ripped his eyes away to glance at Percy standing beside her. “Yes! What of it?” Victor’s eyes narrowed accusingly at the human even as the cup rattled in his hands.

“I simply wished to see how-“ Percy began but was cut off when Victor leapt to his feet, the cup caught between the hook, sloshing it's contents as it swung with a disturbing scratching sound.

“I’m not selling. Whatever you offer I’m not interested!” Percy was startled by the man’s sudden paranoia as Victor now stood in front of Percy throwing an accusing clawed finger in the human’s face leaving Percy taken aback with shock.

“Victor… darling…” Vex began and Victor’s eyes instantly were drawn to the elven woman sitting beside him when her hand gently touched his to soften the words.

‘Yes pretty lady?” Victor was now flicking his eyes between the two of them, looking like a cornered mouse between two hungry cats.

“He means no harm. He simply wishes to open a line of trade.” Victor glanced at the woman whom flashed him with a smile and a trademark wink that made Percy smile before Victor eventually backed down to sit back in his chair.

He admired Vex’s ability to turn a situation on the turn of a coin. With a simple wink and a smile she could turn anyone’s mind around.

_Oh gods that was how he fell in love with her._

_A simple wink and a smile._

A slender hand linked with his and squeezed his fingers gently bringing him out of his revere.

“Darling? Is everything alright?” Vex flashed him a warning look with her eyes when she had glanced up at him with worry. He squeezed her hand in reassurance as he moved to stand behind her chair before resting his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

“Lady Vex’ahlia and I to propose a line of trade between yourself and Whitestone.”  Vex reached up to rub his hand with her fingers and he automatically clutched her fingers for reassurance and comfort.

“You’re a lady!” Vex coughed violently and Percy forced himself to bite his lip when Victor had completely missed the point of Percy’s proposed deal.  Victor meanwhile had gone whiter than the coat he wore and his eyes lolled back into his head and he suddenly slumped in his chair, the contents of his cup splashing on the floor.

“Victor?” Vex asked carefully, releasing Percy’s hand to reach for Victor.  Victor remained motionless the cup slipping from his fingers to bounce along the floor.  Vex moved to sit beside the man slumped in the chair, and to check his vitals like she would normally. He was still breathing which was a given but his body as clammy and cold to touch.

“Use this he’ll awake eventually.” A voice interrupted and the two looked over to see the boy whom had finished cleaning the mess that had been made by the bottles and was moving over to them, handing a small flask to Percy before walking off clearly not interested in seeing Victor rouse.

Percy handed the flash to Vex whom uncorked the it, frowning at the pungent smell hitting her nose before hovering the potion under Victor’s crooked nose. They both waited for a moment before Victor awoke with a start surprising the two of them as Victor seemed to forget what was in front of him.

Victor glanced around widely his eyes looking accusing at Percy for a brief moment.

“You put something in my drink!” Victor had begun to move even as Percy backed away but Vex took control of the situation, rising with Victor and gently clasping his hand before speaking softly.

“Darling, I can assure you I would never allow Percival to do that. Do you trust me?”

Victors eyes flashed to Vex, a grin widening long jaunt cheek bones as he chuckled quietly. “I trust pretty lady. Would you like some more coffee?” Vex glared at Percy when he loudly snorted turning away briefly to smother the smirk on his face.

Vex squeezed Victors hand as she softly spoke, holding it closer than necessary to her chest, watching his eyes drop to focus on his hand clasped in hers. “Thank you for the offer but no thank you, I couldn’t possibly continue to impose on your hospitality.”

“However, I do have a proposal to ask of you Victor. Percy and I wish to open trade with you that could help you with your shop and stop potential buyers from bothering you.”

“I’m listening?” Vex glanced up at Percy whom nodded in response, taking his place beside the chair, his hands clasped behind his back keeping a neutral expression as best he could as he listened to Vex sweettalk Victor into the deal.

While Percy prided himself on being persuasive he could not deny that Vex easily edged him out when gold was involved. He could always count on her to manage to lower the price of materials that he needed to make for arrows or hoodwink a certain unsuspecting gunslinger out of their money within days of meeting.

So, watching Vex explain the proposal to Victor was like listening to the sound of an angel, not unlike the two Celestials two had acquired a month before. He wondered how Kior and Hunin were going, he had worried about leaving them in Whitestone to their own devices but figured they could take care of themselves.

He had never questioned Vex’s reason behind buying the two Aasimars back in the City of Brass although he had admonished her briefly but it was only in jest. He was proud of how far she had come since they had first met, how she had grown into the woman he loved dearly.

It would be an hour later that they exited the shop before Vex bumped Percy with her hip drawing him out of his deep in thought stare.

“A gold for your thoughts?”

“That’s all they are worth?” Vex rolled her eyes in exasperation, punching him lightly much to his amusement before his expression dropped.

“I don’t know whether to be happy or sad that the object of my own creation made in vengeance is now the one thing keeping Victors hopes and dreams alive.”

“At least this way you can keep an eye on where the resources are going and control them moderately.” Percy smiled, he always admired that she could read him so easily.  Maybe that was why they were so close to each other, able to read off each others thoughts and see when the other was in a dark place.

It was a way that while he had no way to restrict where the guns would go or who would buy the gunpowder, he could at least keep a moderate amount for himself and discreetly store it away or destroy it from those who may use it. It would keep Victor happy with money still coming in and Percy moderately happy with his knowledge of the trade between the two of them.

 

He would be digging into the treasury but he was sure he could find a way of accommodating his sister into releasing some funds to him for this sort of occasion. Even if he would have to lie a little as to the real reason why.

 

Speaking of which, he placed hand on Vex’s arm, halting them both before he gestured with his hand motioning towards her.

 

“I do believe you owe me ten gold.”  Vex sighed heavily before she grinned mischievously, clasping his hands instead and leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

 

“What about five gold?” Percy chuckled but said nothing, squeezing her hand and clearing his throat expectantly.  Vex growled under her breath, releasing his hand to rummage into her satchel before holding a closed fist. He held his hand waiting and she reluctantly placed the coins in his hand, Percy making sure to count the coins before he put them away in his satchel.

 

“Thank you darling.” He brought the hand he still clasped and kissed her hand even as Vex rolled her eyes.

 

“I can’t believe he still had both arms still.”

 

“I am just as surprised as you were to be honest. Let’s go tell the others that he’s still alive and see how Vanessa is doing.’” So, they walked arm in arm back towards the Slayers Take, leaving the pristine bricked shop behind them in their wake.

 

Once the group had retired to their respective rooms and the pair stole away into Vex’s room, Percy was caught by Vex trying to place the ten gold back into her pouch while they shared a kiss, his arms wrapped around her middle. So when she questioned him, he simply replied with “I just wanted to see your reaction when you lost.” with a sly grin before he was pushed onto the bed by Vex.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all that pleased with this but I need to get this out before the fight tomorrow. As usual not betaed.


End file.
